Geotextiles are fabric-like materials commonly used in the construction of roads, parking lots, airfields, embankments, etc. to provide strength, stability, and erosion prevention in the underlying soil while typically providing permeability (see Appxs A, B, & C). It is common in the application of geotextiles, that the surface on which the geotextile is to be placed, is first prepared by leveling and smooth the surface, and then laying the geotextile down such that the geotextile lays flat and smooth (and commonly overlapped). Moreover, in some applications, more than one layer of geotextile is placed on the intended surface (e.g. roadbed) so as to achieve a particular geotextile effect (e.g. a first layer having a high strength but excessively high permeability, and a second layer having lower strength but optimal permeability). Given the substantially large surface areas to be covered with geotextiles (e.g. hundreds of thousands of square feet), and given the size of rolls of geotextile material (e.g. 17-foot widths and 2-foot diameters), handling geotextile material and smoothly laying it down on an intended surface can be inordinately labor intensive and time consuming. Certain prior art geotextile materials and apparatuses have been developed. Exemplary prior art geotextile materials and apparatuses include US 20140326821 to Bishop, US 20150225195 to Bishop, and US 20180320332 to Booth et al., all of which are incorporated herein in their entirety by this reference.